An old new friend
by puffinhuffle21
Summary: An AU where tim is robin in the teen titans with starfire cyborg raven and beastboy/changeling. Tim gets in contact with and old friend from gotham that knows his secrets and needs his help. original character. rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

this is my first fic but i would really appreciate feedback. but like i really dont know what im doing so if you have questions comments or concerns please let me know. and yes i know its not canon ive tried to keep most things canon like the personality's and stuff like that. also the oc is not based on me but some of her history is shared so if it seems weird im just trying to make parts of my life make sense to a story.

It was an average Tuesday in Jump City CA, sun shining birds chirping, kind of boring until about two hours ago when the Teen (but not really teens anymore as they were all at least 21 by now and had grown quite a bit) Titans had to stop a robbery in progr

The team had just gotten back into the tower and started lunch when Red Robin got a call, looking down at the caller id he made a face and said, "I'll be right back guys I've got to take this."

The rest of the team nodded and said ok as they continued making their lunches. Starfire was pouring mustard into a bowl of cereal. Cyborg was making a ham sandwich, Raven was making tea and Beastboy was looking into the fridge and muttering at Cyborg about his sandwich choice.

He pulled his head out of the fridge as Robin left the room and asked, "Who do you think it was?" getting no answer but a shoulder shrug from Cyborg he went back to what he was doing.

Thirty minutes later Robin came back into the room with a scowl on his face and mumbling under his breath as he went to the fridge to pull out a drink.

"Who was on the phone Robin?" asked Starfire with some concern over his actions.

"Yea man what's up?" wondered Beastboy as he continued to play a video game.

Robin looked up from his drink and said, "I need to talk to you guys about something….. Its not bad I don't think so at least" he finished noting the look of concern on his teammates faces.

"Ok man, I ask again whats up?" said Beastboy paying more attention now as Cyborg had paused there game.

With all his team mates looking at him now he was having trouble starting so decided to dive right it, "Ok so you guys already know who I was before Batman and you know what I went through with my secret identity. But there are something I never told you. Not because I didn't trust you or anything but just because I didn't think it was necessarily important." he paused his speech to gauge his friends reaction. They were all kind of confused as about where he was going with this. "I did have friends before you guys but I was never really as close to them as I am to you guys. Except one person but I knew them before Batman. And then we lost touch for a while but I found out she got a scholarship the the private school that Bruce put me in. We reconnected and still stay in touch even though I'm here in Jump now." He paused again taking a breath, " Because of Batman I normally would have pushed her away or pretended I didn't remember her but she wouldn't let me." he smirked at a memory here.

"What do you mean she wouldn't let you?" a smiling Cyborg asked laughing internally at the thought of his leader being bossed around by a girl, a quick glance at Starfire and Raven and he stopped.

"I'm getting there," Robin answered, "So I said she got into my school on scholarship. Which wasn't really that shocking because shes crazy smart but the fact that her family let her come is. Like I said we knew each other before Batman as in she knew what my home life was like and I knew about hers. I'm not going to go into detail about it because its not my place to say but it wasn't good. And I think I wanted to help her which is why I guess I didn't keep avoiding her. Well that and she figured out what I was doing after school." he rushed through the last sentence and looked at his friends.

"Oh it is wonderful that you have other friends Robin I would love to meet her!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yea man its great you have other friends besides us and your family but what's that got to do with the phone call?" asked Beastboy.

"And whats this about she figured out what you were doing after school?" Cyborg questioned and reminding the others that Robin said that.

"Oh that part yea," Robin replied hoping they'd missed that but knew it was unlikely. "I said she was smart. Well I didn't realize how smart at first and then she told me she did the math and knew that the only person with enough funds to be batman had to be Bruce. At first I was really angry and shocked. And I tried to deny it because I thought she was going to blackmail us but she didn't want money, or to tell people she just wanted to make sure that I was safe. She said she knew she couldn't stop me but she was worried about me. I was confused because she had her own stuff to worry about but instead she was concerned for me. So after that we fell into a weird friendship that involved me not talking about anything. So I didn't put her in danger. And her being stubborn and not asking for help about her home life." he finished finally.

"Ok if her homel ife was so crazy why couldn't you tell Batman about it and get him to help?" Beast boy asked.

"She begged me not to." Robin answered, "She said it would make things worse and that she was handling it, I wanted to believe her so I did. Batman and the rest of the family didn't know anything about her for awhile. But then Steph told them and they didn't care because I never told them what she knew. As far as they knew she was just an old acquaintance I talked to sometimes about school, for awhile at least. After Stephanie died we got closer. "

"Well if shes in trouble now and you need to go help her thats fine man, we can handle the city for a week." Cyborg told him.

"Im not sure why you told us all this anyway. You could have just told us you need to go to Gotham for a while like you usually do." Raven added in her usual monotone.

"I don't need to go to Gotham," Robin said hurriedly, "I was wondering if she could come crash here for a week or two." He winced at his teammates confused expressions, "If its ok with you guys of course. If not I can just set her up in a hotel for a bit and just get her settled somewhere new. I understand its a big invasion of privacy and I wouldn't usually ask. But when she called she sounded scared. I've only heard her sound like that a couple of times and never for herself. Not even the first time she met the family and they knew she knew about them."

"I have no a problem with your friend visiting Robin. I think it will be wonderful to meet her she can tell me all about what you were like when you were young!" Starfire said excitedly as she got up from her chair to hug her boyfriend.

"Robin if she means that much to you and your that worried about her then I've got no problem with this." stated Cyborg.

"Yea dude and if shes here we have even teams for a girls vs guys game of stank-ball!" replied Beastboy smiling.

They all turned to Raven. "So long as she doesn't invade my space I don't care" she finally stated.

"Thank you guys so much I promise you'll like her she's great." Robin thanked them, "I'll go call her back and let her know, she'll be here on Friday."

Robin hurried out of the room to call his friend back and when he returned they are all still waiting at the table for him. "You guys didn't change your mind already did you?" he asked.

"Naw man just got a few more questions" said Cyborg.

"You haven't told us her name yet." added Raven.

"Her name is Jane."

"What type of activities does she like?" Star questioned happily.

"Oh well a lot of different things, cooking, shopping, painting, reading. And she was on the volleyball team in high school." he answered off the top of his head.

"Volleyball huh? So shes tall then?" smirked Beastboy imagining a girl running around in spandex shorts all the time.

Robin started laughing at that, "Hahahaha no not at all."

"Ok so if she's not tall then what does she look like?" Beast boy asked still holding out hope for somebody cute.

"Well her eyes are green." Robin said at a loss for words and not understanding why Beast boy cared about this.

"That's it?"

"Well she dyes her hair a lot so i'm never sure what color its going to be honestly. Last time I was her it was teal, the time before that it was silver and the time before that it was cherry red. i'm not sure she knows its natural color anymore" Robin laughed.

"Um ok."

"Oh she was a lip ring and she might have a tattoo i'm not sure if she was joking about that or not."

"Ok thats not helping me man is she hot or not?" Beast boy asked frustrated with Robins answers.

Robin finally understanding why he wanted to know, "Well I mean um I guess shes cute." he glanced at Starfire before quickly saying, "But you cant mess with her like that. I don't think she'll understand that you're joking. When I left sophomore year she was kind of oblivious to that kind of stuff." he huffed, "Shes like my little sister so don't mess with her. Ok go back to whatever you guys where doing i'm gonna go get a guest room ready."

With that he walked out of the room and the rest of the team went about whatever they were doing before. Only now they were all wondering what this Jane person was going to be like.

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS COMMENTS OR CONCERNS. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITING! So thanks for taking the time to read all of this. I have like 5 or six chapters all set for this and if yall like it let me know and ill put them up.


	2. first impressions

Thursday that week, the day before Jane was to arrive.

Robin was out on patrol and the rest of the team where eating pizza back at the tower. It was quiet with only the sound of chewing coming from Beastboy when Starfire asked, "Friends I am not the only one worried about our guest tomorrow am I?"

"No Star I'm nervous too. Robin didn't really give us much to go on about what shes like just stuff she does and he said he hasn't seen her in a while so what if shes changed and he just doesn't know about it?" said Cyborg.

"He said shes smart, does that mean she gonna be a know-it-all? Or is she gonna think shes better than us because of her fancy school?" added Beastboy hoping he was wrong.

"Yea man but he also said she cooks and paints and reads, so she could be really artsy and messy and weird." countered Cyborg.

"Robin also listed shopping and valley-ball as things she likes to do, could she not be girly and fun?" Starfire hopefully questioned.

"Its vOlleyball star, but honestly the thing i'm most worried about is Rob said her family life was bad. How bad? Are we gonna be dealing with some broken kid who needs normal stable people to help her, cause if so theres not much we can do but be nice to her." Cyborg said sadly.

"What do you mean broken? What does her family have to do with it? Surely a cast would help if its bad." Star asked confused.

"Not broken physically Star more like um mentaly." answered Cyborg.

"Mentally?"

"He means kind of like how I used to be," Raven said finally joining the conversation, "How I was angry and sad and alone all the time when I was younger. Cy I get where your coming from with that but I think we should have a little bit more faith in Robin than that. He would know if his friend needed that much help and I don't think he'd expect us to do it. I think we should stop worrying about it she'll be here tomorrow. But if you cant then Robin should be back in 30 minutes you can ask him more about her then."

Once they all stopped and thought about what Raven had said they realized she was right. Their leader wouldn't expect them to help with something like that.

"So you're not worried about not getting along with her then?" Beastboy asked Raven a minute later.

"So long as she's quiet and leaves me alone I dont care." she answered.

"Robin said she likes to read, are you not looking forward to discussing books with someone?" Star asked her curiously.

"He probably meant she reads those silly romance novels and ya books that are so popular now. I dont expect to be able to have a literary conversation with her at all unless its to tell her team Edward and team Jacob are both stupid." she ended the conversation by walking out of the room.

The rest of the team started to clean up dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge for Robin. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang, which in and of itself wasn't a weird thing. The doorbell rang all the time during the day with deliveries for Cyborg, mail once a day and sometimes pizza in the late afternoon. Right now however it was 9:15 and dark outside.

"Um dude you expecting any late night shipments?" Beastboy asked Cyborg who also looked very confused.

"No but gimme a second with the intercom," he pressed a button on the wall but the door, "Hello?" he asked.

"Oh um hi um this is Titans Tower right there's not another tower on an island is there?" said a girls voice.

"Nope this is it, can I ask who this is"

"What oh yea sorry I haven't said my name yet, its Jane, I know i'm early but my flight got changed. I hope that's ok, ti-Robin told y'all I was coming right?" the voice now claiming to be Jane answered.

"Yea Robin told us, gimme a minute i'll buzz you in. Take the elevator to the 8th floor and the doors will be open when you get up here." he said pressing another button on the wall that made a buzzing sound through the intercom.

"Thanks"

"Dude why are you just letting her in?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes should we not go down and greet her?" Starfire added.

"I want to message Rob that she's early and that he needs to get here, also this gives us a chance to look through the security cameras and see what she looks like, it'll give us an edge." Cy said hurriedly pressing buttons on his arm the pull up a small screen with security footage from the elevator.

"Oh right good idea." said Beastboy as he and Starfire moved closer to see the screen.

What they saw wasn't really what they expected, not bad just not helpful. It was a girl with reddish-brown hair in a bun, wearing a leather jacket (which right away made her lose points with Beastboy) jeans and heels. Her face was mostly covered by big sunglasses and she was fiddling with something on her wrist. The three watched as she pressed a button and rode the elevator. They watched until the heard a voice behind then say "Hi" and scare them jumping away from each other.

"Hi" she said again, "I'm Jane nice to meet you. Is Robin here?"

"Oh hello new friend!" said Starfire flying forward to give the girl a bone crushing hug causing the girl to squeak and stiffen up.

"Jesus fuck! Hi hi hi um ok hi, can we up stop now kind hurts sorry." the girl, Jane, choked out.

"Oh yea down Star don't wanna break her before Rob gets to say hi do we?" Cy said patting Star on the back as she let go of Jane.

"Oh I am sorry friend I did not injure you did I?" asked Star

"Oh no just scared me. Im fine" Jane answered coolly, composing herself.

"Good now then, hi im Cyborg, Robins on patrol right now but he should be back in a few minutes." he gave her a smile and pushed his hand towards her. she shook it and smiled not flinching at the large metal hand once, like she didn't even notice it. Cyborg however did notice her reaction and decided immediately that he liked this girl, she wasn't afraid or grossed out at all.

When they dropped the handshake Jane reached for the zipper of her jacket to take it off. She then turned to Beastboy and smiled.

"Hey im Beastboy," he said quickly shoving his hand at her, "But my friends call me Gar. She shook his as well without batting an eye at the green man, at least he assumed, she still had the sunglasses on. _Oh man shes a babe! This is awesome! And she doesn't seem weird-ed out but the green, or Cyborg so i'm sure he thinks she cool._ He thought glancing up and down, now that she was closer he could appreciate how tight her jeans were and without the jacket he could see that she was wearing a lower cut t-shirt that ended 2 inches up from her jeans.

As their hands pulled back Jane turned to the others and smiled. Cyborg saw Beastboy and the up and downs he kept giving her. There was no way Jane hadn't seen it as well, _Oh this is gonna be interesting_ he thought.

"So you said Robins on patrol?" Jane asked hoping to help the awkward silence and stares they were giving her.

"Oh yes, but he will be back soon so while we wait you can tell us about yourself!" exclaimed Starfire, "Oh but wait let me go get Raven I am sure she will be most excited to meet you as well!" and with that she flew off to get Raven.

Jane smiled at the boys and stood in silence for the few minutes it took for Star and Raven to get back.

"Hi"

"Hi" the girls said to each other before Jane continued.

"So I know this is awkward but i'm about to make it a bit more so." Jane stated, "Just how much has ti-fuck-ROBIN" told you? He promised he'd let me do most of the explaining but didn't say how much he already told y'all."

"He hasn't said much just that your old friends and you needed a place to crash for a while." Cyborg told her, "Why don't we sit down. And you don't have to keep correcting yourself we know who he really is, no big deal."

"Yea he told be but he said he still keeps the mask on at home a lot and that you still call him Robin at home most of the time for security of whatever. So I want to make sure I don't mess it up. So he really only told you that?" Jane asked as she sat down at the island counter.

"He told us you like shopping and other activities," stated Starfire happily.

"And that you had a rough home life," added Beastboy bluntly.

"Ha wow leave to the boy wonder to sum up my personality in activities and sad shit," she laughed sarcastically.

Just then Robin stepped through the door and said, "Well you're here early."

they all looked up and saw him standing at the entrance smirking down as Jane.

"Tim!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and ran to hug him, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too how was your flight? How are your brothers? And school?" he said hugging her back.

"It was fine just boring," she answered adjusting her sunglasses, "The boys are fi-"

"Why are you still wearing sunglasses?" he interrupted her, his tone changing completely from that the team called happy robin to bossy robin, "Its 9:30 at night, you're inside and you don't get migraines so don't bother with that."

"I would really rather not do this right now your friends are right here its not nice," Jane said her tone changing as well, her voice dropped and she started talking slower.

"Take them off"

"Later I was about to try to explain the situation to them."

"It can wait, if your hurt I want to know."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself and you know it so stop." She said not denying that she might be hurt.

"Obviously not if its still happening, let me see." Robin all but growled at her. They were both getting angrier by the second. The rest of the team just sat there and watched in mild shock.

"No"

"Jane"

"Timmy" she said with a snarl, "Stop, you can't do anything about it anyway."

"Why do you do this, are you trying to piss me off?"

"Oh no! So scary! What are you gonna do hit me? We both know you wont."

"Don't go there. Give me the glasses."

"No"

They both Stopped when a black line of energy grabbed the glasses off of Jane's face and brought them to the dark girl sitting at the counter.

"Stop it. You're _both_ being annoying," Raven said in monotone but glancing only at her leader.

He however was too busy staring at Janes face to notice Ravens look, and going redder by the second. Her left eye was bruised and she had a cut on the top of the cheek of the other eye. The team was shocked, not by the bruise they'd figured that much out by the arguing but by her face. She looked so young like she was 16 and not the 20 year old Robin said she was. Shes pretty they all thought even bruised and cut up she was really pretty.

Robin had a different reaction to her face than the rest of his team. He was angry, no furious, this was the worst it had been in a long time as far as he knew. _Did it get worse and she didn't tell him? She was probably going to cover it in makeup till it healed like she did in high school. Shes so stupid and stubborn_ he thought. What he said however was.

"Anything else" in very short tones. When she didn't answer but just looked at him like she wanted to hit _him,_ he snapped.

"WHAT ELSE" he yelled slamming his fist into the table.

The rest of the titans flinched, they almost never heard Robin this angry. Jane however took it calmly and answered, "I'm not sure, bruised clavicle maybe a cracked rib. I had to pop my shoulder back into place after but I think I did it wrong. My legs and back have cuts and bruises. I dont think I have a concussion but I didn't sleep on the plane just in case."

 _Shes tired_ thought Raven, _as if this happens all the time._

The rest of the titans thought the same thing, _**Who**_ _would do this to her?_

"Cyborg could you come help me prep the infirmary. She needs x-rays and an MRI," Robin interrupted their thoughts.

"Yea man sure," he said jumping up and leaving the room.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Robin asked Jane.

"Yea I ate at the airport," she answered then turned to look at the others, "So much for a good first impression huh?"

She followed Robin out of the room.


	3. In the infirmary

Authors note: hi guys! thanks so much for reading this far i really appreciate it. like i said before this is my first story so i would really like some feedback to improve the quality of my writing so if y'all have any questions comments or concerns please let me know thanks for reading and here is the 3rd chapter

"Okay man all prepped." Cyborg said as Robin walked into the room still holding Jane by her wrist.

"Tim please calm down its not that big a deal, stop this." Jane said pulling her wrist from his hand. Tim just scowled at her.

"Um so i'm just gonna let y'all talk then okay." Cyborg stated as he slid out of the room.

"Sit down." Tim ordered Jane as he pointed to a bed and moved to the machine beside the bed.

"Tim wait we need to talk first some things happened after you left." Jane said sounding like she was about to start panicking.

"What is it? What did he do to you?!"

"nothing this time. i needed money for school before i left last year."

"Okay and? you didn't start running drugs or anything did you?"

"no but, shit i signed up for one of those test trial things, fuck this is harder than I thought it was gonna be." she breathed out.

"What happened," he moved to sit on the bed beside her, " what do you mean tests?"

"I thought it was a pharmaceutical trial for a new antidepressant. I wasn't worried at first but…."

"But?"

"I swear I didn't think anything of it at first. I figured I know i'm depressed so this way if it works maybe it would help and worse case scenario it didn't do anything!" Jane is completely panicking at this point, crying and grabbing at Tim's' arm and wiping tears away. Tim doesn't know what to do he had only seen her this bad once before and it was when her grandfather died, he was starting to get worried. "But it did work! It worked great I was so happy and it was helping. I was doing so good, I passed through to the rest of the trials. I was so happy I didn't think to ask about other people trying the thing until it was too late. Then they told me they wanted to try some other things with me since it was working so well. I said sure why not. The place was so nice the doctor was sweet, it was in a good part of town."

"Okay, okay, sssshhhh I'm not mad just calm down." Tim said hugging Jane close and holding her head to his chest now.

"They, oh god, Tim they started giving me injections and having me stay the night for observation. I kept getting the cash so I wasn't thinking I just wanted to be able to leave at the end of summer for school. Then the dreams started and the voices and all the happy left Tim. I couldn't find it anywhere I kept trying though I swear I did. But I thought I was going crazy I wanted off the drug, I tried to leave the trial I told them it wasn't working but they just got so angry." she paused here to move back and look over Tim's shoulder as if remembering something.

"Okay but they let you leave right they took you off the drug?" Tim asked trying to get her to calm down again

"No," she finally answered, "The nurse came in and gave me a shot of something. I fought back but there was so many of them and I was so scared all the time. Whatever she gave me I fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long at first because when I woke up it looked like nothing had changed I was still in the same clothes and the doctor was there. He apologized for having to sedate me, that the nurse overreacted and that I was free to go. They gave me a last dose of the pill to help wean me off of it and sent me home. It wasn't till I got home that I realized I had been asleep for 10 days." she paused again to catch her breath and wipe away more tears. "My dad was so angry Tim. So god damn angry, kept asking me where id been, how dare I run away, was I with some boy doing drugs? And then he just kept hitting and hitting and hitting." Jane had stopped crying at this point and just kept staring at the wall. Fists clenched on her legs. "I asked him if he was so fucking worried why didn't he call the cops and report me missing? He said they wouldn't have cared about some stupid whore. I took the pills like they told me too and I was fine. I didnt go to the police because they wouldn't have listened and I just wanted to forget. I moved a week later for college."

"Why didn't you tell Bruce or Dick? They could have helped at least figure out what they gave you."

"I was never exactly welcome there Tim, I figured they'd just brush it off like everybody else."

Tim made a face at that, "They wouldn't have, but what happened its been two years why is this such a thing now?" Tim said confused and worried about his friend.

"My money ran out. You can't stay in school it you can't pay for it. So I moved back to Gotham. I still had enough left to get an apartment until I could get a job. Then the dreams started again, I figured it was just stress but the voices started again too. I couldn't understand them just mumbling. I thought I was going crazy but I started recognizing the voices and being able to understand them. They weren't telling me to do anything, it was the people I was around, like a commentary of what they were thinking." She was looking at the ground with a confused expression, "Then one night I went to a party. I was planning to get so drunk I couldn't remember anything ever again, but then some guy kept hitting on me and trying to feel me up. I got scared and angry, so angry so I went to go hit him. But I was drunk and I missed, it didn't matter though because as soon as my hand made contact he flew backwards. Like I threw him."

Tim was looking at her with wide eyes, "What did they do to you?" he whispered as he wiped tears from her face.

"Its only happened twice after that, once when I had to visit home, and the other time I thought my brother got hurt." she whispered back still looking at the floor. "I can't control it. I don't even know what it is but I want to learn. I couldn't go to Bruce about it, so I came here. I need you help me."

"Okay I can do that. But first I want the names of these doctors, the drug and the company that you went through." Tim said pushing Jane back so he could look at her face again.

"That's the other thing, I can't remember anything, and not like I forgot. When I think about the people they don't have faces. The name tags and business cards are blank, and I don't remember where the building was. I'm sorry Tim I'm so sorry." Jane said still whispering as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Its fine we can still figure this out. I promise I'll make this better." Tim stood up and went behind the machines again, "Ok you still need x-rays and now I want to give you an MRI."

Jane just nodded and held still, lifter her arms when he told her to and trying to stay as calm as possible. Tim broke the silence 20 minutes later while they were waiting for the results of the x-rays.

"So why did you think one of your brothers got hurt?" he asked wanting to make sure they were okay.

"Oh Steven, the oldest was camping and he twisted his ankle. He was having his friend call his dad to tell them they were going to the hospital, but they called me first. When the friend realized he'd called me on accident he said oh sorry wrong number and hung up. without explaining why they were going to the hospital." Jane sounded exasperated as she explained.

"So then I start calling everybody else trying to figure what happened. Was this a prank,? What's going on? I couldn't get a hold of anybody so I panicked and shoved my fridge through a brick wall, there was a big dent in the fridge." she ended the last bit with a cringe.

"Ah ok, he's fine then?" Tim asked with a smirk at the last bit.

"Yea hes fine, didn't even need a boot." she answered, "He called back later that night and explained."

"Do you think you can tell me about the other time?" he asked.

"Um yea, but you have to promise not to laugh or make me feel bad about this one."

"Promise."

"Ok, I went home for dinner one night and dads being an ass and picking on my weight. I told him to shut up, it wasn't his business and it didn't matter anyway. Well he didn't like that so he got up from the table like he was going to hit me. I panicked and pushed away from the table but instead of my chair moving the table did. And it knocked him over and spilled all the food on him so I ran out and didn't see his again till today." she finished with a smirk.

"How long ago was this?"

"5 or 6 weeks I think, why?"

"5 or 6 weeks?! Why did you wait so long to get a hold of me?"

"I didn't know what to say. Hey Tim sorry to interrupt your new life but I was held hostage by mad scientists and not I may or may not be super strong sometimes. Yea that sounds sane."

"I would've believed you."

"Well, yea, I got that now that I told you," Jane rolled her eyes.

"We might still have to go back to Gotham, to figure the rest of this out." he added eyeing her, "And I think the rest of my team has a right to know all this if they're going to help us."

Just then the machine beeped to let them know the x-rays were finished. Tim walked over to see them and was relieved to see nothing had been broken.

"Ok, just, I don't know can we make sure they don't think i'm crazier than I am. After tonight with you over reacting like you did I already have a lot of explaining to do." Jane said while looking at the machine over Tim's shoulder.

"Your fine nothings broken. And I didn't overreact, it was a big deal. I'll explain everything to them don't worry about it. Come on I'll show you your room." he stated as he walked to the door. Jane jumped up to follow him out.

"thanks. so i have some questions for you now."

"And they would be?" he asked as they turned a corner and went into the elevator.

"Hows your family? I know when you left it was bad but you said in your emails it was fine now. So how is everyone?"

"Their fine" he pressed a button in the elevator.

"Don't give me that I want details. "How are Dick and Babs? How is Damien, are you two getting along now? Hows Alfred, and is Bruce still a stubborn ass? I never got to meet Cassie or Damien. I only know what you've told me and what I've read online." Jane was starting to talk faster and Tim was waiting for her to take a breath before he answered.

"Calm down. Dick and Babs are fine shes still The Oracle hes still Nightwing. Alfred's good, and Bruce will never change." the elevator stopped and they got out, "Jason's good too by the way. You can ask them all these questions yourself when we visit." he added to stop more questions.

"Okay." she replied with a smirk and a slight blush at the mention of Jason.

He smiled back and stopped in front of a door down the hall. Tim pressed a button beside the door and it opened, he walked in and said, "This is your room. Bathroom attached through that door." he pointed.

"Wow its bigger than I thought it was gonna be." she smiled as she looked around the room and looked into the bathroom.

"Yea well I gave you the big room, its on the guys floor though. But I figured you would want your own bathroom, and I wanted to make sure you could get to me or vise versa if you have a nightmare." he looked at her with a small smile, "But you haven't even seen the best part yet." he walked over to the curtain covering the window and pulled.

"Oh" she whispered, amazed, "its beautiful. That's the city?"

"Yea. I figured you might want to paint it when you got the chance. But you should get some sleep, it looks like the guys brought your bags in for you," he pointed at the foot of the bed. Jane hadn't even noticed them. "I'll wake you up in the morning, goodnight." he hugged her again and walked out the door leaving Jane all alone.

Well, she thought, this was nothing like I expected. Im not sleeping now though. Not putting myself through the nightmares the first night here. she walked over to her bags and pulled out a box containing brushes paper and paint. this should keep me out for awhile.


	4. Missions and toast

Okay so i know its pretty short but i really like this chapter. i like the dialoge and the sarcasm. when you read jane you have to assume theres a hint of sarcasm in everything she says. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I WANT THE FEEDBACK!

It had been about 9 hours since Tim left Jane in her bedroom but only a few minutes since he had finished explaining to the team what she had told him last night. The rest of the titans were asking Tim questions and trying to understand as much as possible in order to help their leaders friend when Jane walked into the room in search of food.

The Titans all looked up and stopped their conversation as she walked down the stairs and towards the coffee pot.

"Good morning sunshine, you look like roadkill covered in paint." Tim greeted her with a smile and a clean mug. Jane just grumbled something they couldn't understand back.

The rest of the titans looked at the guest and saw that Robin was right. While they were all in uniforms prepared to leave the tower at any moment Jane was very obviously not. Her clothes were gray sweatpants that hung at least 3 inches past her feet and her shirt was an old t shirt with paint stains and she also had paint on her face and arms as well as. She looked quite messy and tired. However the next comment wasn't about how messy she was, no the next thing they heard was Beast boy laughing quite loudly.

"Oh god look how short you are! Hahahhaha wow Robin was right you are shorter than Raven! That's great!" he laughed as he got up from his seat and walking over to the girl. Who was grinding her teeth and holding her coffee mug close to her face.

As he got closer it was only then did the rest of the team notice he was right, Beastboy was 6 foot and while still the shortest of the guys was still quite tall and Jane only came up to the middle of his chest.

"How tall are you?" he asked still laughing.

"4'11'' Jane answered through clenched teeth. It's not that she was angry about her height it's just that once people realised it they constantly made jokes and tried helping her with things because they thought she needed it.

"How did we not realize this earlier?" questioned Beastboy who was still standing in front of her but was now also placing his elbow on her head like an arm rest.

Jane glanced quickly at Robin and gave him a questioning look. He nodded in return with a smirk of his own and walked over to the toaster. She then punched Beast Boy in the gut. Not hard enough to really hurt just enough for him to remove his arm.

"I was wearing 6 inch heels last night. Don't use my head like that again." she replied as she walked over to the seat he left and took it herself.

"It was just a joke." Beast boy mumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Aw did the wittle girl hurt your tummy bb?" laughed Cyborg at his friends confused expression.

"Jane why did you hit Beast boy? Robin said you were not angry about your height?" asked Starfire who didn't want her friends fighting.

"I'm not angry about it, i'm short i'll always be short. I just don't like being used as an armrest. It's degrading." she said, and smiled at Robin as he set some toast in front of her.

"So why are you covered in paint anyway?" Cyborg questioned, _i hope those carpets are clean, itll be me cleaning them if they're not_ he thought.

"Oh I couldn't sleep last night so I was working on a skyline of the city out my window. I got the buildings done and half the sky, then I slept till sunrise and painted the other half in oranges. It's not done yet but I think it'll turn out cool. If I have time before we leave i'd like to go to an art store to pick up some more paint i'm running low." Jane exclaimed, "I'll show you guys when its done if you want. And no the carpets fine I put a towel down." she finished and took a bite of her toast.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow at her last comment as he realized his leader was right the girl could read their minds.

"What do you mean before we leave friend? Are we going somewhere?" asked Starfire as she looked at Tim, who just looked at the ground.

"You hadn't gotten that far then?" Jane asked tim.

"I was going to but then you came down and started beating people up." he answered as he moved to pour himself more coffee.

"I wasn't beating people up but whatever. Tell them now then." she answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Somebody wanna just tell us what's going on?" asked Cyborg not wanting to hear another argument between the two but hoping to see more proof of the girls abilities.

"Yea sorry, I know I said I wasn't going anywhere but you guys know I wouldn't leave unless it was important. I told you that all the stuff with the doctors happened in Gotham and since it's been so long it'll be easier for me to help Jane figure all this out if I can be closer to where it all happened." Robin told his teammates. "It will only be for a few weeks and i'll call somebody in to cover for me. Cyborg will be in charge while i'm gone and i'll keep you guys updated because I might still need your help. Were going to leave in a few days once I get everything settled."

"Ok who are you going to call in?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll call Konnor later today." Tim answered.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" asked starfire

Tim looked at jane who looked at her hands, "I'm sure but i'll try to be as quick as possible"

"How dangerous do you think it's going to be?" asked Raven.

"Hopefully not too dangerous, and well have the whole batclan to help up so i'm not worried." he answered honestly.

Beast boy then turned and asked Jane, "Ok so not that I haven't enjoyed meeting you but if you knew about Batman why didn't you go to him for help first? Like why bother coming all the way out here if you're just gonna go all the way back to Gotham anyway?"

"Yes it does seem counter productive if you're trying to get this figured out quickly." added Raven who was now giving Jane a sideways look as she tried to gage the girls emotions to see how honest she was being with them.

"Batman doesn't like me and I thought I would be unwelcome. I needed to leave Gotham anyway my dad had found out my new address and I didn't want to be there when he dropped by." Jane explained with a grimace.

"Why does the Batman not like you Jane?" asked a concerned Starfire.

"He doesn't really like anybody why are you taking it personally?" added Cyborg, _what did you do step on his favorite toy?_ he thought.

Jane raised her eyebrow and smirked at the large mans joke but said nothing.

"Well before he found out that I knew who he really was he thought I was just using Tim for money and status." Jane explained, "Because we both came from crap homes he assumed things about me." she finished hearing them all about to ask why he would assume anything.

"He thought she was going to hurt me because he thought we were dating." Tim added with a laugh.

"Well why didn't he just tell you to stop hanging out with her if he was so worried?" asked Beast boy _it's what Mento did to me growing up_.

"Because I was a good cover. Which was also why he let us keep hanging out after we told Bruce I knew what they were really doing. And then when we told him we weren't dating, and never were, he thought I was trying to bribe them to keep quiet." Jane explained with a smile, laughing still at the thought of Tim and herself dating.

"Wait but once he knew you weren't going to do that he still didn't back off?" wondered a confused Cyborg.

"Ug no he had it wrapped up in his stupid head that we must have had feelings for each other or something and that I was going to hurt Tim and become a distraction. Theres a few other reasons but that's the big one. He just doesn't like me." said Jane rolling her eyes at the thought.

"So you and Robin did not do the dating?" Starfire asked quietly, _i will not share_ she thought.

Tim and Jane looked at each other and immediately started laughing.

"Oh god no. That's never been a thing and never will be Star I promise, you've got boy wonder over there all to yourself." Jane told her, "Tim is sooo not my type."

"Yea Star, Jane and I are too much alike for that to ever be a thing." Tim told her giving his girlfriend a hug.

"Ok so you came here first to use Tim as a buffer between you and Batman? What about the rest of the family?" asked Raven.

"I get along fine with everybody else, they could all see where just friends," Jane said with a smile, "even Damien."

"Damien is a brat and is only nice to you to piss me off." said Tim with a frown.

"You're just jealous I found a way to his heart, cupcakes." she replied with a smile.

Just then the Titans alarm when off and they all jumped up with Robin lifting his communicator to his ear.

"Red Robin here what's going on?" he asked the person on the other end, "Yes, yes, we're on our way." he shut the device and looked at his team, "There's a bank robbery. They've taken hostages, Titans go!"

They all ran out of the room save for Beast boy. He looked at Jane and asked her "So if Robin's not your type what is?"

Jane was caught off guard by the question and answered honestly not thinking about why he asked, "I like guys who scare me."

Beast boy made a face like he was about to ask more questions but before he could finish Cyborg yelled from the hallway "BB come on!"

he ran out of the room and left Jane alone.

 _Well,_ she thought, _might as well go finish the picture then._ She picked up her coffee and walked back to her room.


End file.
